


Sweet Dreams

by cookiekatt



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, M/M, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiekatt/pseuds/cookiekatt
Summary: The class camp out is coming up and something unexpected happens between you and Chie.





	Sweet Dreams

"Class, dismissed, now get the hell out and remember to pack your things up for the school camping trip tomorrow!" King Moron shouted at the class and left the room. You gathered your papers ans stuffed it in your back pack. The school camp is this weekend, when you get home you'll have to pack supplies for the camping trip. Chie walks up to you with a sweet smile just like everyday, offering your hand to you. You're lucky to have a sweet girlfriend like her. You smiled back at her and took her hand as the two of you walked home together with your other friends. 

"So, excited for the annual school camping trip guys?" Yosuke broke the silence. 

"Eh, I mean King Moron is gonna be there and he's such a pain in the ass, but at least you guys will be there." Kanji spoke. 

"Well, I think it'll be fun! I'm glad that you'll be joining us Kanji." Yukiko kindly smiled. 

"Yeah, I'm excited too." Yu said. 

"Well, as long as I get to spend more time with my girlfriend!" you exclaimed and gave Chie a peck on the cheek. 

"_-_____-chan..." Chie held her cheek with her hand and had a blush on her face. 

"Hmm... I always thought Chie would be the one making the first move but I guess _____ tops!" Yosuke blabbered on. 

"Wh-What! Yosuke shut the hell up!" you told Yosuke.

Kanji looks towards you and Chie and after examining his face a little, you see some blood dripping down from his nose... not this again.

AT THE CAMP//////////////  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

You spent your time picking up trash with the guys while Chie and Yukiko were making curry. And boy were you hungry! Walking back with Yosuke and Yu the faint smell of curry made your stomach rumble, everyone was cooking all different types of curry and they all mixed in the air making a pleasant smell, except for this one funky scent and it smelt like garbage, but you assumed it was you and the boys since all of you guys spent the afternoon picking up trash. You sat down on the picnic tables awaiting to be served. The two girls came back holding three bowls in their hands, Yu had somewhat a scared look on his face, but you brushed it off. They set the bowls down.

"R-Remember we made this with love." Chie said with a nervous tone. 

"Y-Yeah... LOT'S of LOVE." Yukiko added. 

You shoved Yusoke a bowl and looked down at it... 

THIS CURRY WILL KILL YOU. 

"H-Haha, Yosuke, go ahead, you take the first bite." you told Yosuke and he took a bite and collapsed Yu did the same thing and you sat there with a blank expression. Then decided to try out a bite. Hey, your girlfriend made that... it couldn't be that bad... right? You took a bite of that curry and passed out beside the two boys. The next thing you did was wake up in your tent, squished by Hanako who was snoring like a pig. You sat up and Chie and Yukiko were right next to you. 

"I-I CAN'T SLEEP! Chie exclaimed. 

"Me either..." Yukiko added. 

"Hey... what if we just cover up her nose and mouth... she'll stop snoring then right...?" you asked. 

"_____-chan, I think that'll kill her." Chie said. 

Suddenly you heard rustling from the bush, they unzipped your tent slowly and Yukiko snatched her frying pan. As soon as the tent was opened, Yukiko swung at the person and knocked him out. Turns out that person was Kanji. You, Chie, and Yukiko were all supposed to go to Yu and Yosuke's tent but with Kanji knocked out Yukiko stayed with him to make sure he's okay. The two of you walked over to their tent and before you entered you heard weird sounds... Yu... Yosuke? You and Chie opened the tent and found Yu and Yosuke making out. [your face: o-o] They looked at you both with bright red faces, they could be considered tomatoes. 

"Uhh..." Chie nervously spoke. 

"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS ARE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE! AHHHHH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER THAT BOTH OF YOU WERE GAY KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" you were fully overwhelmed and happy since you didn't except your favorite ship would finally sail... 

"W-What it's not like we're dating or anythin-" Yosuke tried to cover it up. 

"We're dating." Yu openly admits. 

The four of you slept in the tent of course, there was a guys and girls barrier and promised to sneak back to your tent back in the morning. Chie cuddled with you and Yu turned off the lamp. 

"Sweet dreams _____." Chie said. 

"Night Chie."

**Author's Note:**

> You've might of seen this fanfiction somewhere before and don't freak out or anything because that fanfiction is mine, I posted it in Deviant Art but I'm really over it now since it has such a toxic community, I never was part of it but I came to ao3 to escape that. Everyone here seems fairly nice. It might be a bit cringe-y since this was written 2 years ago so I apologize but I want to showcase some old work here.


End file.
